1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool assembly for use in an impact press for cutting workpiece blanks from elongated stock of workpiece material, such as rods, bars and tubes.
2. Prior Art
An early form of this type of tooling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,656. Having worked with this tooling, I found certain disadvantages which arose primarily from the nature of the peripheral equipment required to operate the same. For instance, one of the disadvantages is that an appropriate source of fluid power was needed, a factor which mitigates against the provision of large size tooling and high-speed operation of the press. A later development is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,953 issued to me. Once more, I relied in part on a suitable source of fluid power, and again there were practical limitations in the cross-sectional size of the workpiece material that could be machined. This earlier tooling also disadvantageously was not capable of handling and cutting tubes to a satisfactory extent, the quality and accuracy of the cut face leaving something to be desired, and hence room for improvement.